Ken&Davis and Matt&Tai Love Story
by Johnathan101
Summary: This story is about the gang going to Parkville HighSchool Ken/Davis and Matt /tTai contains yaoi means boy x boy Digimon Digital Monsters
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan101: hi there im Johnathan this is another Digimon Yaoi story Ken:yeah so if ya dont Davis:like it Ken&Davis: dont watch it Me,davis&ken: for others enjoy at Parkville highschool with davis,ken,tai,tk,kari,matt,sora,izzy,mimi,joe,cody In first period Ken*wispers to Davis* hey davis after class can i talk to you Davis*wispers back* sure AFTER CLASS Davis: so ken what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ken: shut up davis Davis:why? Ken*he grabs daviss hand and pulls into the school bathroom* Davis: ken seiously what do you want i have to get to class Ken:no you dont Davis: what do you mean Ken: shut up *ken lock the bathroom door* Davis:why did you lock the door Ken: because i dont want anyone to see us and what i wanted to talk to about is relly just telling and what it is that i love you davis so please go out with me Davis:hell no ken Ken: your lieing and your mine rather you like it or not Davis: ken go away Ken: not until i get what i want and that is you so i will never go away from you Davis: ken i was lieing i do love you but me datting you is wrong we are both boys ken: i dont care Davis:what if the other boys find out and they start bulling me Ken: davis one i dont care what other people think and two i wont let anyone hurt you i promise ok so please Davis:fine but if you dont protect me i will hurt you Ken: okay deal now shut up so i can kiss you all i want because your mine now Davis:ok kenny Ken: *blushes* davis why did you call me that Davis: i thought that sence were datting i can call you a nickname please ken can i Ken*smirks* oh thats it your mine *pulls out laptop from his back pack* davis get on my back now Davis: okay where are we going *hops on kens back* Ken:youll find out soon enough Digiport open *jumps though portal * Davis: we skipped all our classes to go to the digital world Ken:yeah kinda well get off my back Davis:ok *hops down* Ken: *grabs daviss hand and pushes him againist a tree* davis your mine Remember baby Davis:yeah ken oh so you took us to the digiworld just to make out with me Ken: yeah i wanted quiet and to be alone with you now come on were going to my old fortress Davis: why Ken: because youre mine now shut up and also you belong to me and you are my property now *picks davis up bridal style* Davis*falls asleep in kens arms* zzzz ZZZZZ Ken: hes cute when hes asleep so wormmon digivole Wormmon: yes ken wormmon digivole to Insectmon Insectmon: ken hop on Ken: ok take me to the old hideout okay Insectmon: ok 5 minutes later Insectmon: ken were here okay thanks wormmon Wormmon:no problem Ken: *runs inside the hideout with davis in his arms asleep* *goes into the bed room* Ken: *places Davis gently on the bed* *kisses his Forhead* Davis:ken can you hold me youre so warm and where are we Ken: At my old hideout my love *kisses davis on the lips* *sits down on the bed and grabs his hand and pulls him on his lap in between his legs* davis how does this feel warm Davis:yeah mmmm hmmm i love you ken Ken: and you gave me a hard time thinking it was wrong Davis: well not anymore Ken: good and i love you too Davis: hey ken can we lay down and you still hold in between you legs Ken: okay *They lay down with Davis in between kens legs* 


	2. Ken&Davis and Matt&Tai lovestort part 2

Johnathan101:hi there this is part 2 of the lovestory Right to the story Ken:goodnite Dai davis: good nite ken The next morning Ken*wakes up* *takes daviss jacket and shirt off and starts to kiss his chest* Davis: *Wakes up* ken what the hell are you doing to me Ken: im kissing you everywhere so everyone knows your mine ok Davis: okay but be quick or we will be later to get our picture taken for our swipe cards Ken: ok im done anyways Davis:good Ken: davis grab my hand Davis:okay *grabs kens hand* Ken:digiport close THE PORTAL SUCKS THEM IN AND CLOSES davis:why are we in the school bathroom Ken: cause thats where i transported us to the digiworld last nite Davis: okay Veemon Veemon: davis Davis:we are getting our picture and you gonna be in it with me Veemon: Yaaay ken: same for you wormmon Wormmon: okay ken at the picture booth Photographer: say DIGIMON Davis&veemon: DIGIMON Photographer: Say digimon king Ken and wormmon : digimon king Davis and veemon:so ken wormmon how did yourpicture turn out ken and wormmon: good how about you Davis &veemon :us too Ken: good my little dai now you go in the hallway and wait for me Davis:okay *walks into the hallway* Ken: veemon wormmon can you go somewhere and play Both:sure ken They both leave Ken: *walks into the hall* davis Davis; yeah Ken Ken:an award for the great picture *kisses davis* Davis:what was that for Ken: for my dai cuties picture Davis:aww i love you ken Ken: me too dai 


End file.
